


Sucky Fucky

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Teasing, Villains Do It Better, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: If I had a dick, I'd want Harley on it.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 35





	Sucky Fucky

The bank was nearly silent sans the muffled cries of one lone bank teller. She was young so you ignored her, knowing that at this point nobody was going to try anything anyways. Your men were stationed at all entry and exit points, each hostage with at least one gun pointed in their general direction. Every single henchman had at least one bag of money or valuables, so it was time to bounce.

“I just want to take a moment to thank you all for your cooperation. Really, it's been such a huge help!” You extended your arms wide, the guns holstered on your vest right out in the open for all to see. “I'm so happy we didn't have to kill anyone. Now, we're almost finished here folks! Last thing you have to do for me is lie on the ground, face down. Right now.” When a few people hesitated your partner, Harley Quinn, jumped to your aid and raised her pistol to shoot twice into the air. You patiently waited as they all jumped and a few screamed, but they were quick to comply and get down.

“Next, what you're going to do is count to 100. And when I say that, I do actually mean-” As your eyes scanned the room they briefly fell on Harley, just in time to see her take a long, slow lick up the shaft of her gun. You fell silent for a moment, dumbstruck, before tearing your eyes away and trying to move on.

“And when I say count to 100, I actually mean count. Don't stop, don't half-ass it, really count all the way up there.” Grinning sadistically as you paced around the room, you watched carefully to ensure that no one was looking any less scared. “I promise that we'll know if you don't, and if that happens, I guess we'll have to-”

Once more your gaze met Harley's, and this time just as she had put the tip of the gun in her mouth. You swallowed hard as she pushed it in and pulled it back out again. Highly aware of a sudden tightness in your pants on top of a few murmurs coming from your hostages, you were quick to whip out your gun.

“Count to 100 or I'll personally hunt you down and kill you. Families included.” Eyes not leaving the teasing woman across from you, you were quit to move towards the closest exit.

“I kinda like it when you get all bossy, y'know?” Her lilting voice came from right behind you as you slid into a back alley, watching the cop cars that pulled up in front of the bank.

“Is that so, darling?” You purred right back, tugging slightly at the waistband of her shorts. “Then maybe you'll like it when I tell you to put your money where your mouth is.”  
She sank to her knees immediately, red lips pulling back in a play growl. “Well only if you insist, mistah.”

Unbuttoning and unzipping your pants to see your partially hardened cock, she licked her lips before giving the head a few teasing licks. Feeling bold, you grabbed hold of her pigtails and tugged harshly, growling at her to stop teasing. She readily complied, beginning to suck fervently on the head, swishing her tongue around it at a fast pace. You were about to tug again before she slid her mouth all the way down your dick and back up, nearly taking your breath away. Her hands moved down to your balls to fondle and roll them with her fingers.

Paying very close attention to what made you groan the loudest, she began bobbing her head faster and faster, making sure to wiggle her tongue against the vein on the underside of your shaft. You threaded your fingers through her hair as you got closer and closer. She moaned against your cock as she slowed down briefly to suck hard on the head and swiveled her tongue around the tip in fast circles.

“Fuck, oh baby yes, yes, you suck it so damn good...” You groaned and pulled her head closer to more or less fuck her mouth with your cock. You looked down to see her big blue eyes staring up at you, and just like that you fell over the edge. Her nails bit into your thighs as you came deep down her throat. Her eyes stayed on you the whole time, making your orgasm feel that much more intense. She released your dick with a small 'pop' and daintily rubbed stray lipstick marks off of her chin. Giggling at your panting form, she rolled back on her heels to jump back up. She ran a painted nail down your chest and gave you a rather self-satisfied smirk.

“Whatcha say to it being my turn when we get home, huh puddin'?”


End file.
